


more of me later and more of you now

by maridoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, but this one will have one jus!! you guys know, more char but ill add as it updates, my most famed akafuri work has a title that says sometimes titles arent necessary for works, which is p much my bs version of an untitled w/o calling it untitled, you know how i am w titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maridoll/pseuds/maridoll
Summary: sooo dear sakf fandom i love, this is.. something.basically i got into a small webseries called noble, my love and watched the netflix adaptation. and since i'm trying to get back into writing freely, i'm trying a pure adaptation of the story to fit the sa/kf pairing that we all love.this is a basic rewrite where i'm crediting noble, my love for the majority bc i won't be changing much. it's more of a long writing exercise that i thought would be cute, so. yes.to sum up it's about a company ceo who gets his life saved by a veterinarian, and as payment for such he buys the vet a new clinic building in the middle of high-end seoul (but we'll be in jap, not korea) and also how they fall in love bc of all the consequences that come with the building deal.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kuroko please don’t tell me you’ve brought in another unsolicited dog.”

Said Kuroko sniffed at the words and shook his head. “One time,” he muttered quietly, then louder, “Of course not. This is the new campaign model.” He flicked a hand to the dog then met his boss’ eyes. “His name is long and in English and you won’t care, but he’s a very important dog from a long line of purebreds.”

Beside Kuroko, Momoi straightened up and tightened her hold on the dog’s leash. “It’s a good choice for the commercial,” she added. “Out of the three Bs of marketing, animals are the most popular these days.”

The three Bs . . Hm. A technique, he supposed. Baby, beauty, and beast. And right now he had to deal with . . .

“Boof!” The retriever spoke, as if to agree with his assistant and secretary. 

Akashi wrinkled his nose and moved towards his office. Footsteps signaled Kuroko’s pursuit. Sighing, he threw his head over his shoulder to address him.

“Is that why anything appears on commercials these days?” He asked.

Kuroko deadpanned. “Yes. To appeal to the populus, commercials capture their attention with things of their current interest. And right now, they want animals.” 

Damn. Got him there. He sighed. “Fine. Just, you deal with the dog. You know how I feel about animals that shed.”

“Right,” Kuroko murmured, stepping out to see to it.

 

-

Looking at the scene before him, Akashi can’t believe he let it go.

“This is an absolute disaster.”

“Well,” Kuroko hummed. “Commercials involving animals are all about patience. And persistence, I’ve heard that too.”

“Charles! Come on, wait! St-Stop!” One of the staff begged the canine, trying to lead him back to the set with little success.

“Whatever shall I do, then?” Akashi muttered. When Kuroko looked over questioningly, he turned to face him. “I’ve run out of your patience. Just do whatever necessary to speed up the filming.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’m leaving, then.”

 

-

Getting out of the elevator, Akashi takes a moment to collect himself. It was hot, in the studio. Almost unbearably so, but at least he was ou-

Oh.

Oh no.

He turned fully towards the staircase at his side, meeting the gaze of the dog Charles carefully.

“You-” He breaks off to screw up his face, glancing back in the direction of the studio. Great. He’d gotten out, then. “Ch-” He let out a sigh, looking back towards the dog. “Charles. Come down-”

Too late, the dog darts back from the stairs and around the corner.

Akashi regrettably charges up the stairs, takes a moment to see that yes, the dog was nowhere in sight, and then carefully places his face in both hands.

After a few seconds, he drops his arms and walks out the building at a brisk pace.

 

-

He finally locates the stupid dog after a ten minute spot-and-run chase, at least a half mile away from the studio, and nearly collapses once he finds Charles occupied and so otherwise  _ not going anywhere _ . It had . . he’d had quite the afternoon already.

Akashi lets out a rough and short sigh before walking up to the retriever and tugging on his leash, expecting the dog to take the hint and follow. Stupid thing had had it dragging probably the whole time -really, it was a miracle it hadn’t gotten snagged on anything and choked the dog to death.

After a few sharp tugs it was clear the dog was not moving, but after a fourth time, a figure jumped up from behind and demanded to know what he was doing.

Akashi looked up to spot a wiry man in a cheap suit.  _ Hm, so an ordinary salaryman, then _ he presumed. He deigned to not answer and instead tried the leash again, but this dog was nothing if not  _ stubborn _ , and-

“Hey, I just asked you a question,” the other persisted.

Akashi breathed out through his nose and relaxed his hold on the leash slightly, turning to look at the man as he spoke. “I’m retrieving my dog. There a problem with that?” After a few moments of staring each other down, he resumed tugging on the leash. But this backfired.

“Wait,” the man told him, holding a hand out. Akashi was deigned to answer, yet the words persisted, so he looked back up.

“He’s big, but he’s still obviously a puppy. You shouldn’t pull his leash that tightly.”

Akashi deadpanned. “Frankly, it’s none of your business.” He turned to moot his point, pulling a couple more times, but Charles still wouldn’t move.

“At least- Look, he was drinking water, so at least let him finish it,” the man persisted still. “He doesn’t seem to want to go now.”

Akashi ignored him, grasping the leash firmly with one hand and reaching down to tug directly on the dog’s collar with the other. Still no movement.

“A-Are you the owner?” The man again pops up, this time sounding startled. 

He pauses, disgruntled by the statement, and straightens out while the other’s next words follow.

“Even if you are, y-you shouldn’t be doing that!”

“I’m not,” Akashi told him, glancing back towards the dog. “I simply paid enough to borrow him.”

This made him pause. “Huh?”

Akashi nearly shook his head in disbelief. This was taking so much time. “Do you know how much loss I’m gaining because this dog ran off?” he asked the other, who bit his lip and denied to answer. After a moment, Akashi rolled his eyes, having enough. “Why don’t you just mind your own business.”

After another unsuccessful tug, Akashi stopped when he felt rough fingers collide messily against his own before he was yanked slightly forward in the process. He looked back to see the other tug Charles toward himself -and the dog actually followed, at that, hopping up for a couple steps before plopping down again. 

“Where’s the studio?” The other demanded. “I’ll bring him myself.”

Akashi could simply raise his brows at the indignance, which the other answered to.

“His body temperature is higher than ours, so the heat is affecting him more.” He paused for a moment to tip his head and narrow his eyes slightly. “If he was in a studio, there would’ve been a lot of lights -do you know how stressful that would be? He must’ve been burning up, so-” He broke off when a voice called out Akashi’s name, along with the dog’s, looking quite startled, enough so to release the collar.

With an almost-smile of victory, Akashi straightened up, still attached to the dog. Kuroko sped over on foot, probably having sought out the dog upon discovering him missing. He could only imagine how many others were out, and how much time it would take to wrangle them all back to the studio.

“Where have you been, Charles? We’ve been looking all over for you,” Kuroko cooed to the dog, crouching down between Akashi and the other man to rub the retriever’s head, which was much appreciated, by the look of content Charles was wearing so suddenly. He straightens after a moment and nods back the direction he had come as Akashi released the dog of his own free will to his assistant. “Akashi, let’s go.” He looks back towards the dog. “Let’s go, c’mon, Charles,” he asks, and Akashi turns before he can see he damned dog obey without question, like he’d  _ ever _ have that kind of luck with animals-

“Who’s the guy?” Kuroko muttered, coming up beside him.

“I don’t know,” Akashi told him abruptly, settling for a quicker gait to outpace his companion.

Behind, Kuroko let out an inaudible sigh before following. “I see.”

 

He is Akashi Seijuurou, CEO of Akashi Corps, and one of the most prominent men in Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI FRIENDS ALSO
> 
> i was told to put this here. i have writing commissions open on my tumblr and right now bc of the holiday season they're /really pretty cheap/ and i would be delighted to do one for you, sooo if you're interested, [here's the link to such.](http://cheyenneswirl.tumblr.com/wrcommissions)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is undoubtedly longer than the other, but more fun as well. Welcome to inner-thought land. also have a messy title, my current abbreviation for it is mlyn so uuuuuuhh yea.

“Kita? Kita, hun, I’m back!”

His words hung in the empty space around him for seldom more than a few seconds before he let out a sigh. The darn cat was probably curled up somewhere, acting all high and mighty and ignoring his calls entirely.

_ Honestly, Kouki, she practically owns the place more than you do. _

He let the thought stir in his mind for a brief second before shaking his head vigorously.

_ That’s not true! She doesn’t pay rent, does she? _

He nodded to himself, crossing his arms and rocking back on his heels. Only then did he realize how tired he was. Proud to win an argument against himself? Over Kita, of all people? Pah.

Before he could grow more red from his private struggle, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Lifting it out, he was surprised to see a sizable hole lurking in the fabric of the lab coat. Great. Another in need of a replacement, then.

His frown didn’t dissipate upon spying the caller ID, either. In fact, his face screwed up, lips pursing, before he finally smacked the answer button with his phone. “Yes?”

“ _ Furi! Where are you now?” _

“In the clinic,” he replied, already feeling the day lengthen.

“ _ Are you free?” _

“Yeah . . ?”

“ _ Great! We have that class reunion tonight, after all!” _

“Reunion? Ah . .” He pinched his nose with his free hand, regretting having answered the phone. “Do I have to go? It’s just . .” He looked down at himself, in sweats and his lab coat, having just come back from a job. “I’d really rather now go this ye-”

“HEY BOY!”

Kouki’s arm shot out to hold his phone at a distance. It was fine -he could still hear Riko’s voice loud and clear.

“HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? HUH?”

“Okay okay,” he assured her once he was sure she was done. “I got it.” With a huff he hung up and slumped where he stood, quietly sniffing his shoulder.

Eugh. He needed a shower.

 

-

The vet school reunion was at some high end bar-restaurant duo in the heart of Shibuya. After digging out his subpar suit he’d bought for graduation -and also the nicest thing he owned at the current moment- it had taken kouki much longer than he’d anticipated to take a train over. Eventually, he made it. Was everyone already there? Oh absolutely. But did Riko save him a seat by her at a lone table? Like the good-but-demanding friend she was, sure, she did. 

After filling a plate to the brim, Kouki took a seat across from her, breathing out a sigh. 

“You know, talking to people won’t do you harm,” she pointed out, gesturing at him with her utensil. 

“About what?” he answered, looking around pointedly before stabbing another piece of fish.

“You  _ could _ promote your clinic.”

“Promote . .” He smiled. “Hold on.” He freed his hands and rummaged through his bag, pulling out a flyer and unfolding it for her. “Tadaaa!” 

It was different, with his subpar cutest drawings decorating most of it, and information about his local clinic dotting the sides. Overall, it worked for his environment. Somewhat. He was sure if he actually had a place in the city, something so kiddish wouldn’t work.

Thinking the same thing, Riko took the flyer and inspected it for a moment before looking up. “Furi, how long do you plan to stay cooped up in that hole-in-the-wall? Don’t you have any ambition?”

His expression turned a little somber as he picked at his food once more. “Ambition, huh?” He chewed slowly, pretending to think. “No, not really me.”

“Furihata Kouki.”

He tensed at the all-too-familiar voice, quickly swallowing before looking up and past Riko, who turned as well.

“Long time no see,” Mibuchi Reo told him, winking and walking closer. Great. He wasn’t prepared for this.

“Though, the state of your dignity continues to crumble, I see . .” Ah, there’s the eyeroll. “Your outfit . . well, it’s very simple.”

Red rose to color Kouki’s cheeks as he pulled his blazer a little more toward himself.

“I heard you opened your own clinic,” he continued, setting a hand against the back to Riko’s chair. She bit her lip but didn’t comment. “Where is it? Ikebukuro? Aoyama?”

“It’s Nogi,” he said meekly, looking up to meet Reo’s gaze. “T-The air is unbelievable fresh there.”

His weak defense didn’t push. Reo almost scoffed, turning to face a fellow graduate behind him before looking back. “Nogi? I wasn’t aware we had such a place in Tokyo.”

“It’s in, uh, Tochigi,” Kouki supplied. “It only took an hour to get here, though.”

With another roll of his eyes, Reo stands up straight. “If it’s that deep in the countryside, you certainly wouldn’t be treating pedigree animals. It’d only be mutts and cows . .”

Kouki recalled that afternoon’s visit to one of the area’s dairy farms and chose to remain silent.

It didn’t seem to help, as Reo caught on. “Oh dear,” he deadpanned. “Things must still be rough for you, huh?”

“Mibuchi,” Riko lightly chided. “Don’t say that, now.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Kouki waved off. “Younger people have tougher times, right?”

“Young-” Reo started, then stopped, catching on.

“Kouki,” Riko hissed, her eyes boring into him. He snapped up, not expecting the sudden change from his old nickname. 

“Hmph,” Reo grunted. After another moment, he moved away toward another spot of the restaurant.

“What,” Kouki spoke, after another few moments with his friend still glaring at him.

“Don’t ‘what’ me!” she snipped. “I’m only a year younger than him. Don’t make old jokes at people!”

“Well. You wanted me to socialize,” he answered, resuming his meal.

 

-

He made it to Chiyoda before getting off the train, not wanting to head home just yet. Sitting to mule and stew his thoughts wouldn’t help anything. 

Granted, walking around still lost in the events previous wasn’t helping either. 

_ “Nogi? He must’ve opened up an animal hospital in an area no one’s ever heard of.” _

_ “Well, he was known for being pathetic back in school as well.” That had been another former classmate that sat near Reo. _

_ “One thing’s for sure,” Reo scoffed. “I’m so embarrassed he was ever my classmate.” _

_ Riko had to swipe the wine glass from his hand before he could finish it off. For the third time. _

This walking thing really wasn’t helping. It was hot, his feet hurt from wearing the too-small formal shoes for longer than necessary, and he couldn’t stop thinking about-

The brand of a convenience store caught his eye.

_ Aha! Saved!! _

He sat outside on the steps after purchasing a bottle of pocari, downing a third of the bottle in one go. “Ahh, now I can breathe,” he told the air, unbuttoning his shirt a bit. It was too hot for his current outfit. How all the businessmen milled about in nicer, thicker suits without breaking a sweat was something he would never understand. They probably sacrificed their souls to the devil. He sat back on one palm, taking another sip of his drink.

Only then did he hear his phone going off.

Slightly delirious due to the heat, he didn’t think of checking to see who was calling before answering. “Hello?”

“FURI!”

He flinched, holding the phone back just a bit. Oh no.

“Where  _ are _ you?”

“Oh? What do you mean?” he asked, suddenly so tired. “I got my money’s worth, so I left. I’ll call you later, okay? Okay.”

He glanced down at his half-empty bottle, then back to the door. Maybe he should have bought a push-pop too . .

“Boof!”

Kouki jumped slightly, facing back forward to see a dog at the base of the store’s steps. Upon seeing he saw, the dog took a seat, panting heavily.

“Oh . .” Kouki set down his drink. “Oh no.”

 

-

“You were thirsty, huh?” he asked, crouched in front of the dog as it lapped heavily from the paper cup he’d gotten from the store. A half-empty water bottle sat nearby.

The dog, of course, didn’t deign him with a reply, instead continuing to quench his thirst and spilling the water subsequently all over his shoes. Not that he minded. They were old shoes, and there were more important things at the current moment.

He didn’t even notice the other presence until the hand that had been petting the dog’s head nearly got caught in the leash that sprung into the air. He paused in his mini speech to the canine, watching the leash move to and fro and the dog quit drinking to stare to his left.

Naturally, he took the hint and glanced up. But the sun was blocking, the only thing he could make out the stark red hair. Kouki stood, water cup still in his hand, to see another of the businessmen he’d witnessed in this heat in one of the primest suits he’d ever seen, seriously how wa he  _ surviving _ , and yanking on the leash insistently. He spoke without thinking. “What are you doing?”

He looked over at Kouki, matching red eyes to his plain brown ones, before resuming his tugging, looking back to the dog. Feeling very slight annoyance now, he huffed and spoke louder. “Hey, I asked you a question.”

“I’m retrieving my dog,” the man told him, now looking at him directly. “There a problem with that?” Right after, he persisted with his incessant leash-tugging. 

Kouki went brain-dead for a second, because surely this man wasn’t trying to make a joke, but the irony of the dog being a golden retriever wasn’t lost to him. No, he steeled himself, no that’s wasn’t intended, don’t laugh, don’t make a fool of yourself. “Wait,” he told him, holding a hand out. When the man paused and granted him attention, Kouki continued.

“He’s big, but he’s obviously still a puppy. You shouldn’t pull on his leash that tightly.”

“Frankly, that’s none of your business,” the man said, deadpanning. He turned to prove a point, but the dog wasn’t following, and so the leash yanking resumed to no end.

Kouki tried again. “Well, at least- Look, he was drinking water, so at least let him finish it. He doesn’t seem to want to go now.”

His statement was ignored as the businessman reached down to grasp the collar of the dog in one hand and try yanking that to get the dog to move. 

Kouki stood straighter, a bit appalled at this. “A-Are you the owner?” Gaining a little confidence, he steels his next words as the man looks back to him. “Even if you are, y-you shouldn’t be doing that!”  _ Damn, Kou, way to fucking stutter. Again. _

“I’m not,” he answered. “I simply paid enough to borrow him.”

This made Kouki pause. “Huh?”

In his dumbfoundedness, the man fixed his position to face him fully. “Do you know how much loss I’m gaining because this dog ran off?” he asked. Then, without waiting for an answer, and only as Kouki’s lips pursed, he added, “Why don’t you just mind your own business.”

As he resumed tugging on the leash, Kouki stood there. Then, he rolled his eyes in full, crinkled the cup into a mass of crumpled paper in one hand, and reached down to grab the dog’s leash with his other. He pulled the dog toward him, also yanking the other forward, and watched for a second as the dog moved easily with him before sitting once more. 

“Where’s the studio?” Kouki demanded. “I’ll bring him myself.”

With no reaction but a mirrored expression of his own pinched face, Kouki continued. “His body temperature is higher than ours, so the heat is affecting him more. If he was in a studio,” he continued, tipping his head to the side and narrowing his eyes, “there would’ve been a lot of lights. Do you know how stressful that would be? He must’ve been burning up, so-”

“CEO Akashi! Charles!”

The addition of a new voice -a new shouting voice, at that- shocked Kouki enough to make him release the leash. A man with a shock of light blue hair was heading towards them, and upon reaching, dropped between them to get at the dog -Charles? That wasn’t a Japanese name . .

“Where have you been, Charles? We’ve been looking all over for you,” the new man cooed at the retriever, scratching his head and reaching out a palm to let Charles lick at it. Kouki stood there, stunned at this oddly three-sixty behavior between the two that obviously knew each other.

This was made even more evident by the blue-haired man standing once more, Charles’ collar now in his own grasp, and gesturing the way he’d come. “Akashi, let’s go, now,” he told the man. Then, looking back at the dog, “let’s go, Charles!”

‘Akashi’ turned immediately and follows the road back, while the other chances a glance back at Kouki for a moment before following, Charles willingly going along. Kouki could only watch as they go and then disappear from view.

Then, he fisted his balled hand even more, crumpling the paper cup to oblivion, and gritted his teeth, huffing through his nose. 

How unbelievable.

 

He is Furihata Kouki, an ordinary veterinarian, and entirely unextraordinary. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like reo a fair amount i apologize to any mibuchi reo stans sry.  
> to be fair it was going to be momoi who i absolutely adore but i ended up working her and kuroko in to fill one character so we'll still see how that goes hah/shot
> 
> also i still have those commission prices slashed for the holiday season over on my [tumblr here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/silvertheredhairedstranger.tumblr.com) if you wanna check those out it would mean the world to me. che's a broke college kid who barely afforded tuition this semester at the cheapest 4-yr university in texas pls support me if you like my style.


End file.
